Misguided Darkness
by typicalyaoifangirl
Summary: i love harry potter and wanted to give it a try but with a dark harry. is that cool or what hehe  dmhp because its my fav pairing  summary inside
1. Chapter 1

I love Harry potter fan fiction and wanted to give it a try. I really love Draco/Harry fiction the best!

Summary: Harry's brother I proclaimed the boy who lived and because of that he grows up being ignored, I know this sounds like most Harry potter fiction but wait there's more! On his eighth birthday he tries to run away from home and is found by voldemort (insert evil laugh here) Voldemort tricks Harry and tells him that he would be his best friend if Harry helps him out with a few things. ( what naïve little kid wouldn't fall for that?) the only question is if Harry really does turn out completely dark or does his bleeding heart get in the way of that?

Disclaimer: wish I owned Harry potter because if I did id be screaming I'm "**RICH BITCHES**" to all the haters out there! Man that would feel good! (sorry about that but that's how I really feel Hehe~)

Prolog Enjoy!

Misguided darkness

October 31st ,1981 Halloween

Though Halloween all was not cheery with mischief in the air, on the contrary it was dark time in the wizarding world. Which may be invisible to muggle eyes but was as real as you and me.(a bit corny huh?)

A war was going on between light and darkness and in this war many sacrifices were made to try to end it but all they did was add to the sorrow. People were starting to lose hope and believed that the darkness would take over. But there was hope because when things got too bad a prophecy was made about the end of this stupid war….

"Albus what exactly is this about?" Demanded James potter

Being summoned to the order and having to leave his children with some no name baby sitter really got to him and he felt on edge. He couldn't help it but he had the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

"Yes Albus you said it had something to do with Aden and Harry is something wrong?" Lilly potter asked concerned about her children.

"The twins what about them?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Shouldn't we be worrying about more important issues then babies?"

"Enough!"

Everyone quieted down and faced Albus Dumbledore their fearless leader of light.

"Now I will tell you what this is about if you promise to calm yourselves~" Albus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Go on Albus explain then." Minerva McGonagall encourages him.

"Yes well It has come to my attention upon my research of the current situation that not so long ago a prophesy was made concerning one of your twins."

"A prophecy? What do you mean?" James mood darkened at this news.

"Its exactly as I said a prophecy was made about one of your children stopping you-know-who!"

"The prophecy states: that twin boys will be born in the potter family, one will become the savior of the wizarding world and bring an end to this war by destroying the one that started it."

"don't be ridiculous there's no way a child can bring an end to something we've been trying to stop for years!" Moody proclaimed.

"Its true and it's the only way!" Albus said sternly.

"So….which of my sons is it." Lilly asked

"that's the only thing, the prophecy didn't say~"

"So then how will we know which one it is! James asked exasperated.

At that time the alarms on both James and lily's rings went off and they knew right away that something had happened to the children, so immediately aparated to their home. The members of the order right on their heels…..

What they found was not pretty.

"What happened….Lilly trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

Their house was in shambles(they lived there instead of in the mansion so none of the death eaters could find them so easily). The door was hanging by the hinges, the windows were shattered and most the houses frame was crumbled and look good to collapse!

"It would seem very dark magic was used….Dumbledore trailed off as well.

At that both Lilly and James rushed inside and noticed that the house was just as bad inside as well maybe even worse, but what caught their attention the most was the sound of a baby crying.

They rushed up stairs with the order behind them and also notice the baby sitter lying on the stairs dead. Carefully avoiding the dead body they rushed into the twins room and were shocked at what the found.

The crib was destroyed and next to it were a pile of black robes that seemed familiar, also on the ground were the twins. Aden was crying and screaming bloody murder, while Harry was sitting on the ground calmly looking at his two parents and the other strange people that followed them.

Lilly went to Aden to calm him down and James picked up Harry as well. Dumbledore inspected the robes on the ground and immediately knew who they belonged to.

"These are Voldemort's." He pointed out everyone gasped at that.

He looked toward the twins and sensed the lingering dark magic coming off of Aden, he couldn't sense anything coming from Harry.

"It would seem That Aden is the boy in the prophecy, Voldemort must have cased the killing curse on him but it back fired on him and his body turned to dust."

"His body?" Someone asked

"Yes unfortunately his soul is still contained in this world, and I have a feeling that in time he will find a way to resurrect his body."

"Then what do we do?" Minerva asked.

"We must protect and train him to be able to destroy Voldemort's body and soul." Dumbledore proclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement not knowing what to say, but what they didn't know was that they had just made the biggest mistake the could ever have made especially Dumbledore, who also kept the second part of the prophecy secret. The one who destroys the dark lord will also have their heart surrounded by darkness. He made a vow to make sure to shower Aden with so much attention that darkness will never come into his heart. Not realizing that he just made things worst~

The only person certain of what happened that night was tom riddle aka Voldemort and his body was known to be destroyed for right now or was it?…

Yeah! Did you like it? don't worry its going to get even better!

Main pairing is dmhp or Draco/Harry and there are other pairings my second fav being Sirius/remus yeah!

By the way I didn't put Pettigrew in because I sort of don't like him and he kind of creeps me out, more than voldemort does. Now that hard to do!

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was surprised by all the reviews, I wasn't sure I would be that good at writing Harry potter fan fiction. I'm really happy you like it though. **

**Thank you!**

Disclaimer: it was in the first chapter! I would be pissed if you didn't read it….I thought it was really funny. ( it took a long time to come up with that~L ) haha! Just kidding! Now on with the story!

Chapter 2:

After that Halloween every thing in the wizarding world seemed to brighten. The news about the prophecy got out and everyone praised Aden and called him the-boy-who-lived, their heroic savior.

As the years went by the potter name grew more famous, because of Aden the family was brought into the public more and more. James and Lilly were very much affected by this and their personalities began to change. They only cared about how they looked in public, becoming arrogant and obnoxious. The only other person they cared about was their beloved son Aden.

They put him on a pedestal, and made sure to keep him happy by granting his every wish. They spent so much time trying to please Aden they often forgot about Harry.

Poor Harry was always ignored or forgotten until finally he was left home most the time, and the house elves looking after him. He was left at home so much that most people didn't even know the potter's had another child.

Most of James and Lilly's friends were taken aback by their behavior.

Sirius black and Remus lupin were shocked by James their best friend. They were happy when he told them that because of their relationship he named them both as Aden's god parents.

Though as they noticed the change in James they became appalled by how he ignored Harry. They began to pity the boy and became very much concerned.

And they weren't the only ones.

Harry's own god father, Severus snape, who was Lilly's best friend in school became concerned as well. He never thought that Lilly could just forget about her own child. Shocked at how much fame had changed her. Unfortunately he couldn't do much about it, though he was Harry's godfather James never wanted anything to do with him in the first place and made sure to never allow him to get near his home. Let alone anywhere near Lilly and his children. He felt pity for Harry who was doomed to be ignored all his life.

With all the special treatment and praise, Aden became the devil's spawn, he became selfish, and spoiled rotten. He enjoyed getting whatever he wanted and would often even take whatever he wanted as well. He often took things of Harry's and would cry whenever Harry refused to give him his things. In turn James and Lilly would take Harry's things and gave them to Aden to make him happy again. They didn't care how Harry felt about it.

In the beginning Harry was confused by his parents, he often wondered if they cared about him at all.

Did they not love him? It seemed like it.

He was also shocked to know that Aden found him annoying.

Aden told him once when he was in his room that he didn't like him and wished that he was never born.

Harry cried himself to sleep that night.

The only people who seemed to care about him were padfoot and moony. Sirius and Remus allowed him to call them that. they brought him books sense he loved to read and gifts for his birthday. He wished they were his godparents and not Aden's, sometimes he wished they were his actual parents instead of real his ones~

Back to birthdays, today was the twins eighth birthday. Aden was excited because James and Lilly had said they had a surprise for him and were going somewhere they knew he would love.

"Mom dad can we go now!" Aden asked jumping up and down.

"Hahaha! Calm down son were leaving now ok?" James laughed.

"Now hold on while we use the portkey okay?" Lilly picked Aden up and he held on tight.

"Okay here we go!" James pulled out the pendent that was charmed as the portkey and held Lilly's hand while it activated. They disappeared unaware of the event that was about to take place dealing with their forgotten son. An event that would change everything…..

**(Dmhp-)**

In a small room upstairs a pair of emerald green eyes opened slowly taking in the light of day. Closing them slightly to fall back asleep he suddenly snapped up right remembering exactly what today was. Getting out of bed he put on his slippers and raced down stairs.

"Mom, dad!" He called out but didn't get an answer. He didn't bother calling his brothers name.

Frowning he knew right away that they were gone. They had forgotten him again

"Dobby!" He called out.

The house elf appeared before him with a loud crack..

"Yes master Harry sir?" dobby asked eager to please.

"Dobby….where's my family?" Harry asked with no emotion.

"Um….the elf fidgeted …..they left for master Aden's surprise gift~"

"I see." Harry replied.

"Master Harry sir dobby will gladly help celebrate your birthday!" the elf said trying to brighten his mood.

"No….its alright…actually I just want to be left alone." He turned to leave but the elf stepped in front of him.

"No! dobby insists! Dobby could make master harry a cake and…

"I SAID ITS FINE!" Harry snapped at the elf and pushed it out the way. Deciding to get some fresh air he ran toward the door and went outside.

Dobby not knowing what to do panicked!

**(Dmhp-)**

Harry ran into the woods that were beside his house, he kept running until he realized he didn't know where he was anymore. With tears coming down his face he looked around trying to see where he was. Even though it was sunny the tall trees made everything seem dark and enormous to the little child.

Calming down and whipping his face he turned around to try to find a way back home.

"I shouldn't have yelled at dobby, its not like its his fault. He was trying to make me feel better." He whispered to himself feeling guilty.

Walking slowly through the forest he couldn't help but think about his so called family. They always forgot about him, like he wasn't ever born. He wished they would remember him. He wished they knew how he felt, to be forgotten.

Feeling more and more depressed/angry he paused as he heard a voice call out to him.

"_Harry_…

"Wha! Who's there?"

"_Harry_…it whispered again sounding like a….._hiss._

Trying to find the strange voice he turns around to come face to face with a tall person(?) In a dark cloak.

"Ahhh!" Startled he trips and lands on his bum. "Ouch!"

"_Heh~" _the dark figure laughs at his embarrassment.

Harry blushes and quickly gets off the ground. Whipping the dirt off his pants he looked at the hooded man (he figured because of the sound of his voice) he asked in a timid voice…..

"Who…who are you?"

Looking straight at Harry the man calmly stated. "_Someone who wants to help you_….he trailed off.

"Help?" He wasn't as scared because he knew that if this man wanted to hurt him he would of done it already, also he was sort of interested in this person.

"_Yes help….I know what your going through, your lonely aren't you?"_

"How…..how did you know that?" The fear returned a little, how did he know?

"_I've been watching you~"_

Watching?…..

"_I've seen how they treat you_." He said in a disgusted voice.

"_They forget you even exists, and that brother of yours is always aware that they have forgotten. He truly hates you, you know? He prays that one day they will leave and then come back to find you gone never to be seen again~" _he drawls.

Harry gasps and feels the tears come back, this man could be lying but his brother did say that he hated him which made it all the more true! Then he remembers what the man also said.

"What did you mean by help?" Harry asked, big green eyes full of tears.

He saw the man grin underneath the hood and he held out his hand.

"_I offer friendship_." He said

"Friend? He whispered….you want to be my friend?" He sounding hopeful.

He had never had a….friend? Sense he was always left at home he had never met any one besides Sirius and Remus. Fear completely gone, he was now excited. He didn't care that this man seemed dark and mysterious. If he wanted to be his friend how bad could he be? Right?

"Do…do you really mean it?" He asked hopefully.

"_Yes, I do_." He extended his hand more for emphasis.

Harry smiled and reached out to shake his hand. Grasping it he gasped as a jolt went through his body, he fainted and fell to the ground uncurious.

The man stared at the boy lying on the ground, he felt…..pity? He didn't expect it to be that easy. The boy trusted him without a second thought. Which said a lot about how lonely he was, and how much pain he was in.

That jolt Harry felt was the man planting a dark seed inside his heart. It was always there, created by pain his so called family forced upon him. Now it was rooted, never to disappear. To grow and spread inside of him. He would never be the same again….

The man picked the boy up and carried him to the edge of the forest near his home and set him back down. He turned to leave not without looking back at the child, a smile settling on his face. Not the fake kind smile he showed Harry oh! far from it! He smiled a mad sadistic smile that would have terrified anyone if they knew who he was.

Turning back around he aparated back to his hiding place.

Dobby appeared a second later, finally able to sense Harry's magical signature.

Worried he held Harry and snapped his fingers. Both of them appearing in Harry's room. Using his magic he levitated Harry in to bed and tucked him in.

Looking at Harry he decided he was going to bake a cake for him anyway, and went down stairs.

**(Dmhp-)**

Harry awoke later that day to find a piece of cake sitting on his desk. He smiled and reminded himself to first apologize, then thank dobby for his efforts to comfort him.

He picked up the cake and fork lying next to it and began to eat. Dobby always made the best cake( even better than his mother's) he smiled but then heard the door creak open and saw his brothers face look in.

"Oh…..your still here~" his brother drawled frowning.

Feeling a bit hurt he then remembered his new friend and what he had said.

Harry smiled at his brother, took another bite of his cake and finally said "yes….yes I am." his smile grew wider.

Angry by his bothers response Aden slammed the door and stormed down stairs.

Hearing every loud stomp, Harry looked out the window giggling to him self and wondered when he would see his new friend again.

He hoped it was soon.

**Yay! Chapter two done! Hope you liked it. He he! anyway next chapter is a time skip to Harry's first year and you'll see what voldemorts influence has done to sweet little Harry. **

**By the way I'm not sure if I should put Harry in slytherin or Gryffindor. If he's in slytherin that would make it a bit obvious, but on the other hand it would cause confrontation between him and his family. Plus he could get closer to Draco this way…hm?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm happy you like my story! By the way I'm going to be calling Voldemort, Tom for now on so I hope you don't get confused. Harry will call him tom, everyone will call him Voldemort or the dark lord. Oh and he might seem a little ooc sorry!**

**Oh and if there are some spelling errors sorry again!**

**Thank you!**

Chapter 3:

"Mom! Dad! Look. Look ! It came!" Aden ran down the stairs so excited he looked like he would burst.

Its been three years sense that incident in the woods and now the twins were finally eleven years old. Today was the day their Hogwarts letters arrived.

"Whoa! Calm down Aden you look like your about to explode!" James laughed at his sons behavior,

Aden just laughed and handed his father the letter, who in turn smiled and patted Aden's head. "I'm so proud"

"As am I." Lilly walked in smiling at her son. Now let me see as well James.

James chuckled and handed her the letter. But looked down when he felt a tug on his pants.

"What is it Aden? What's wrong?"

Aden shuffled hi feet and chewed on his bottom lip. "Um…..there was another letter…he scowled when he said it was Harry's.

"Oh! that's right your brother…..Lilly trailed off then looked to the stairs. "Harry!" She called.

Seconds later Harry came down the stairs with a blank look in his eyes. If his mother had called for him before he would have come rushing down the stairs, excited that his mother needed to speak to him. Now he didn't care, not in the least. He didn't mind if his parents forgot about him anymore, or that his brother hated him…..he just didn't care.

"Yes mother?' He asked.

'Hm…it would seem that your Hogwarts letter has arrived." She told him.

Harry perked up at that and almost seemed happy, but he didn't want to show it in front of them.

"I see…he trailed off.

While Lilly handed Harry his letter Aden's scowl seemed to deepen. "Mom! Why does he have to come?" He whined.

"don't worry sport he wont bother you while at school." James smiled down at Aden, then he turned toward Harry, "you wont will you Harry?" He asked him.

"Yes father, I wont bother Aden." Harry told his father. Aden smirked and stuck his tongue out to taunt Harry like the brat he was.

"Alright then, Aden why don't you write Ron to tell him about the letter?" Lilly suggested. Ronald weasley was Aden's best friend. And the weasley family were long time friends with the potter family. A family full of red hair and freckles, and lots of children. Arthur and molly weasley adored Aden and would treat him like he were their son. Bill, Charlie and Percy were the older children and treated Aden like their little brother. Ginny the youngest saw Aden like a prince and would sometimes blush around him and would get nervous as well, not knowing exactly what to say to him. The twins Fred and George were the only ones who could see what Aden really was. They acted polite while in front of their parents but were actually very annoyed by him. Especially when he would complain about their pranks so they would get into trouble. They never liked and never would.

Unfortunately Harry had never met them…

"Oh yeah! I forgot I promised him I would tell him when my letter came. We also said that we would plan al the fun things we would do when we got there!" He rushed up stairs to the floo.

"Aden wait for us honey!" Lilly called after him. She and James rushed up stairs after him, forgetting all about their other child.

Looking around Harry checked to make sure he was alone and let his mask fall to revile that he was most excited. He smiled even wider and ran toward the front door racing outside, not before pulling a dark cloak out of the closet. He pulled the cloak over him and ran to the forest.

Dmhpxoxoxox…)

Covered in the dark cloak Harry walked silently through the forest searching for something….ha! There he found it!

In the middle of the forest was a clearing of grass, in the middle was a small black tree stump. Harry smiled and rushed toward it. He stopped in front of it and then placed both his hands on top of it.

"Take me to riddle." He called out, and in a flash he was gone and transported to a dark damp room.

Looking around he found a torch on the wall, that would stay lit no matter what. he grabbed it and went to the door of the room and opened it.

Closing it behind him, he rushed down the hall. His feet tapping on the ground with every step he took..

There were other tall cloaked figures in the hall but they knew who the boy was and knew not to bother him or face the wrath of their lord.

Stopping at a large door he pushed it open and heard the words "crucio" being yelled through out the great dinning room.

Harry saw a man fall to the ground screaming out in pain. "Sorry sir I didn't mean it!" He cried out.

Everyone sat and stared at the man, others were scared they were next, and the rest smirked at the man thinking it was amusing.

Only one man stood at the head of the table. He wore dark robes and had pale skin and had a snake like face. His face looked furious as he narrowed his eyes toward the man on the floor and pointed his wand at his face.

"You dare to oppose my judgment again and i wont hesitate to torture you in the worst way possible!" He yelled at the man.

The snake like man was named tom riddle, a cruel and wicked man, who was also Harry's best friend.

Harry didn't even bat an eyelash at the way his friend tom was treating the other man. Tom had told him that the people here in this castle were his servants and vowed to follow his every order, and if they did not they were to be punished severally.

"Tom!" Harry yelled across the hall and smiled at his friend. Everyone turned to see the child grinning and jumping up and down. They weren't sure how to approach the child when their master said he would be joining, some were confused by his proclaim of being the child's friend, others knew exactly what he was doing and were very impressed by his way of manipulating the child with just a bit of friendship….it was sad really.

"Harry?" Tom said looking at the child. He didn't expect him to show up all of a sudden, but he smiled at the child making some of the men smirk and others shiver, his smile should be illegal!

Harry smiled even wider and ran toward tom and gave him a hug. Tom hugged back and asked why Harry was so happy. Harry couldn't help but bounce up and down even more.

"It came! Tom it came! My letter from Hogwarts!" He said. Mimicking his brother Aden.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked toward tom. There was a sharp gasp around the room, the look on voldemorts face would make babies cry, flowers wither and die, and make the most holiest man curse up a storm.

Voldemort was happy? Really happy…because this is what he was waiting for. Three years of planning and waiting for Harry to come of age. he had everything planed out down to every detail.

tom smiled down at Harry and then turned to his men. "Meeting over, you may go." He told them. Everyone stood up and walked out the room. Tom took Harry's hand and walked out with a smiling Harry in tow. They walked to toms private room.

Closing the door he made Harry sit in a chair while tom sat opposite of him. He conjured up some tea and cookies for Harry, who happily started to eat them and sip his tea.

"So Harry may I see your letter?" Tom asked

Harry nodded and handed over the letter. Still eating happily.

Tom read it over and smiled at Harry. "I'm proud of you Harry." He said Harry's smile brightened.

Tom looked at the list of supplies. "I guess I'll have to buy your school supplies." He stated.

"Oh! No you don't have to!" Harry panicked, he didn't want to be a bother to his friend.

"Nonsense Harry, You don't have to worry I know your parents will forget so I will buy them." Tom drawled while sipping his tea.

Harry's smile faltered a bit but then realized that tom was being nice to buy his supplies so he started to smile again.

"Oh…ok thank you." He said timidly.

Tom smirked behind his teacup, "I know I'm nice to do this for you Harry but I was wondering if you would do a favor for me?" He asked kindly.

"Of course anything!" Harry was happy to help tom, to repay for his kindness.

Tom smirked wider. "Well Harry you see, there are a few people who don't seem to like me all that much., and most of them are at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yes, the headmaster of the school is at the top of the list, but he is the one that made everyone start to hate me." Tom said in a sad tone of voice.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, took me in as child and practically raised me, taught me everything I know, I just wanted to make him proud but then he turned on me claiming that I was evil. In turn everyone believed him and claimed me a dark wizard." He finished his sad story looking down at his teacup sadly.

Harry was shocked, how could anyone say that about tom the more he heard of this Albus Dumbledore the more angry he became.

"Sigh~ so Harry you see, I want revenge against Dumbledore, and the wizarding world, for what they did to me! The only problem is that I need more power to beat Dumbledore. Do you think you can help?" He asked.

"Of course! What can I do?"

"Well…..I'm not able to get into Hogwarts, but you can. There are a few things I need you to do for me there. Cause a bit of mischief and ensure a few things for me…..he trailed off.

"Mischief?" Harry asked, he liked to cause trouble, especially if it annoyed his brother and now he got to do it to this Dumbledore guy but what were these other things tom needed?

"Yes, and also to see how much a threat your brother is."

"My brother?"

"Dumbledore has been telling him and your family that he has to kill me for the greater good and what not."

"WHAT!" Harry yelled, no….he wouldn't let that happen! Tom was his friend and no one was going to take him away!

"I'm afraid its true, so to see how strong your brother is I'm going to test him with the sorceress stone, a great red stone that gives power to the beholder. If he can get that than I might consider him a threat if not then I will set my real plans into motion~" Tom drawled.

"Ok! So what do you want me to do?" Harry asked curious.

"Just follow my every order and you'll be fine, and worry you'll have some help while there."

Tom then stood up and walked over to the floo. "Severus, Quirinus come out." He ordered.

At that, two men walked out of the floo. One was a timid looking man who wore a purple turban wrap around his head. The other looked cold and mean he wore all black just like tom and had greasy black hair that went to his shoulders.

"Quirinus, Severus thanks for joining us." Tom smiled.

Quirinus shivered at the sight of voldemorts smile. "O…..of co…course lord vol…..Voldemort!" The man stuttered and bowed his head.

"Us?" Severus asked.

"Why yes, us…..tom turned to show Harry sitting behind him curious of who the two men were.

Both the men were surprised at the sight of Harry but Severus was more than surprised and shocked. Why was Harry here? Why was he with Voldemort?

"Harry this is Quirinus Quirrell, and Severus Snape teachers at Hogwarts and my servants. Severus is the potions teacher and Quirinus is the defense against the dark arts teacher. They will help you with my orders and they will also serve you as well…"

"Serve?" Quirinus asked this time.

"Harry is my friend and I will make sure he is happy you will help him with anything he needs. I will tell him my orders and he will pass them to you. Do you have a problem with this?~" tom drawled and narrowed his eyes toward Quirrell.

"N…n….no sir!" Quirrell squeaked.

"Good. Now Harry I think you should go back home, and don't worry you will be coming along to shop for your school supplies."

"Ok!" Harry smiled. He grabbed his cloak and put it on, then he ran up to tom and gave him a hug. He took a few more cookies and left.

Quirrell and snape were even more surprised. Harry had just hugged the dark lord, and he hugged back! Severus wanted to know what in Merlin was going on?

Voldemort turned toward the two men. "Something wrong?' He asked.

'No sir." They both said. "Good, then you may leave except you Severus." He told them.

After Quirrell left, tom turned toward snape.

"I believe a thank you is in order." He smirked

"Thank you?" Snape asked

"You didn't think that I wasn't aware that Harry was your godchild did you? I knew, and I knew that James didn't allow you to see him, so now I'm helping you to see him~" tom said slyly.

Severus didn't know what to say, he was beyond shocked so the only thing he could say was….

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome, now I will explain the situation to you later, you may go~" tom drawled.

Severus turned and left without another word. He was worried and wanted to look for Harry but it was to late he was gone.

Dmhpxoxoxo…..)

Days later just as tom said Lilly and James forgot Harry, but it was ok because the same day they went to get Aden's supplies tom took Harry for his.

Tom was disguised of course and so not to run into Harry's family they went to the shady part of diagon alley.

They got all of Harry's books and quickly got his wand which tom was proud to find out was the brother to his wand.

Next tom took Harry to get a snake familiar, Harry showed tom that he could speak to snakes a year ago and he told Harry that he was parseltongue and so was he.

"What can I do for yah~" the sales clerk asked as they walked in. it was a black market shop that got rare and unique animals.

Harry couldn't help but look around in wonder, all the new things he saw today excited him and he couldn't wait to get a snake. He was also getting a bird to send messages with.

"I'm looking for something special for my young friend here." He gestured toward Harry who in turn smiled brightly at the clerk.

"Ah! I see, hello there little one!" He smiled and waved.

"We need a messenger bird and I was hoping to get him a snake as well." tom told the man.

"Oh! Of course! Come with me I'll show you my inventory." The man turned on his heel and walked toward the back, Harry and tom following behind. They went down a few halls, Harry stopped to stare at a few, finally they made it to a hallway full of birds.

"I've about every bird you can think of here, you name it I got it~" the man smirked.

"Hmm~ we'll see?~" tom drawled. "Harry look around see anything you like?"

Harry looked around and saw all sorts of birds, big, small, multicolored. He couldn't decide until he came across a small snowy white owl, speckled with black, and had golden yellow eyes. It stared at him and then turned its head to the side and hooted. Harry could feel a connection right away.

"That one…..I would like that one." Harry said quietly.

The clerk looked toward the bird and shook his head. "Oh, you wont want that one she's a devil I tell yah! Everyone who asked to buy her would practically get their eyes pecked out! Mean she is!" He stated looking glum.

"He didn't ask what she was like, all he said was that he wanted it." Tom snapped at the man.

"Of course sir!" The man ran toward the cage and opened it he turned away not wanting to see the horror show about to happen, but looked back surprised when no screeching began, and was even more surprised at what he saw….

Harry stood there with the bird perched on his shoulder nuzzling into Harry's neck, and Harry giggling at her antics.

"She doesn't seem so dangerous to me~" tom drawled and smirked at the awestruck look on the mans face. Harry always had a way with animals.

The man closed his mouth and turned to close the cage. He then told them to follow him toward the reptile room.

Passing more animals, they made it to the reptile room and went toward the snakes, tom stopped the man and told him to wait for them outside.

"But sir I cant just let you walk in! some of those snakes are poisonous! The man protested.

"We will be fine now lets go Harry." Tom grabbed Harry's hand and walked inside locking the door and placing a silencing charm. Tom walked in the middle of the snake isle and spoke in parseltongue.

"_**My young friend isss in need of a ssstrong powerful familiar whosss willing to take the job?"**_

All the snakes slithered to the front of their tanks, they all looked at the man surprised a human could speak their language. Then they looked at Harry, who was a bit scared but didn't go run and hide like he wanted to, tom told him not to show fear in front of the snakes, they wouldn't find him worthy of them.

None of them answered, some even went back to huddling in their corners. Harry looked at the ones that stayed and one caught his eye.

It was a small silver snake with jade eyes. Harry walked up to the case that the snake was in and stared at it until he worked up the nerve to speak.

"_**Hello**_." He said timidly.

The snake lifted its head and nodded, "_**hello young one, you ssspeak our languge I ssee." **_it spoke and Harry could tell that it was a female by the sound of her soft voice.

"_**Yesss I do,…..whatsssss your name?" **_Harry asked her.

"_**Itss sssirena."**_she told him.

"_**Thatsss a pretty name**_." he told her…."_**um? Would you like to be come my familiar."**_ he asked her.

"_**Why yess, yess I would."**_ she replied.

Harry then put his hand into the tank and the snake climbed up and wrapped around his wrist.

He turned to show tom sirena who sat calmly on his wrist. Tom looked down at the snake and started to ask her questions.

"_**You're a bit sssmall aren't you?"**_

"_**That may be true right now but I can become any sssize I want."**_

"_**Oh really?"**_

"_**Yesss, I'm very powerful. This is as small as I can get but I can grow to the ssize of a bassilissk, I can "alssso become jewelry, a necklace, pendant, ring, or bracelet."**_

"_**Oh thatss very impressive of you~"**_

'_**Thank you~"**_

And with that tom approved of Harry's choice. He turned to lead Harry back out where the sales clerk looked panicked at the sight of the snake wrapped around Harry's arm.

Tom calmly walked right pass the man and paid what he owed and walked right out the store, Harry close behind talking to his new pets. He decided to name his owl Hedwig.

Dmhpxoxoxo…..)

"Sir…..why was Harry here?" Severus asked.

Tom turned around from looking at the fire in his private room. Severus came after he sent Harry home, he told Harry he would send his things to Hogwarts with Severus.

"Well he is my friend why wouldn't he be here?" Tom calmly drawled.

"that's not what I meant…

"Severus calm down I know what you meant,….I met Harry three years ago in the woods next to his home. I offered him friendship and he excepted.. that's all really, I took him under my guidance and he is now my pupil. In a way I'm proud that he doesn't even flinch when I crucio someone. I wonder how Dumbledore and the potters will feel when they find out that Aden isn't the boy who lived but Harry, by then it'll be to late~

"Harry's the boy who lived…..your using him to get power?"

"Yes…..and yes~" he smirked at Severus.

"Now I would like you to take Harry's things with you back to Hogwarts." He gestured to Harry's things.

Severus got the hint that he shouldn't ask anymore questions, he went over to the trunk and caged bird. He levitated the pile but noticed something was missing.

"Does Harry have his wand with him?"

"No, I'm having a few restrictions taken off of it. He already knows a few spells that I taught him. He'll need to do magic out of Hogwarts for me, so I'm taking the underage magic tracker off." Tom calmly stated.

"I see…..he turned back around to head out the door.

"Oh! And Severus…if you tell anyone about Harry I wont hesitate to use the killing curse on you~"

"….of course my lord."

**O my god this chapter was long! But I enjoyed writing it. Anyway sorry it took so long to update, I'm also trying to finish my 5****th**** chapter of twin sin. so next chapter Harry finally goes to Hogwarts! Yay! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it's late anyway if there's anything wrong with it my bad, I've stressed over this one chapter long enough. By the way I've had this done sense thanksgiving but never got around to posting it ( scratches head nervously) Heh! My bad~**

Chapter 4:

**Whistle~**

"All aboard who's going aboard!"

Today was the day! Harry and Aden were going to Hogwarts!

Aden couldn't contain his excitement, he marveled at the train as he and his parents walked through the stone pillar to get through. It was just like his father had told him it was and he couldn't wait to get on!

"Dad! Dad, can we go on now?" He asked excited.

"Of course Aden but me and your mother wont be getting on, there are a few things me and your mother need to take care of. You will see us at school though." He told Aden.

James and Lilly were professors at Hogwarts this year. They wanted to stay close to Aden. Lilly was the charms professor, and James was the defense against the dark arts teacher. Well one of them anyway, he demanded to be the teacher but professor Quirinus Quirrell was the teacher this year. To please James Dumbledore allowed there to be two teachers. Quirrell would teach the ravenclaw and hufflepuff students, while James would teach the Gryffindor and slytherin students.

"Why don't you go on aboard and look for Ron?" Lilly suggested .

"Ok"! He hugged his parents and boarded the train egger to see his best friend.

James smiled and started to walk of with Lilly when he noticed Harry standing there.

"Uh! Harry why aren't you on board?" He said nervously. Lilly looked down at Harry and frowned, she thought he already boarded?

Harry looked up at his parents, his face was void of any emotion.

"See you later father, he nodded, mother. He nodded to her as well. Then he turned toward the train and got on without looking back.

Both James and Lilly stared at him as he boarded feeling slightly guilty about something….but they weren't sure why?

**Dmhp…)**

Harry looked around the train car as he boarded. Seeing the other students searching for empty seats. He was suddenly pulled by to the side by his brother.

"Listen from here on out you stay away from me got it?" Aden said glaring at Harry.

Harry just smirked at his brother and shrugged off his hand. "don't worry ill give you all the space you need brother." He drawled.

"Annoyed by Harry's tone, Aden was about to give a snippy remark but then he saw his friend Ron and let it go….for now at least.

"Whatever, just don't follow me alright?"

"Fine." Harry said and went past his brother to find an empty compartment. Aden just glared at his brother as he past him and went in the opposite direction toward Ron.

"Hey mate! Who was that you were talking to?" Ron greeted and asked.

"Humph~ no one important." Aden said. He and Ron walked of in search of an empty compartment as well.

**Dmhp…)**

Harry was still trying to find an empty compartment, until finally he found one with only one other student in it. Giving up hope to sit alone he went in and sat down on the opposite side of the other boy inside.

"What do you think your doing? Those seats are reserved. "The other boy said annoyed.

Looking up Harry saw that the boy was a few inches taller than him and had platinum blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. He seemed familiar but he wasn't sure why.

"Reserved for whom?" Harry calmly asked.

"My friends." The boy said through gritted teethe.

"Well when they come I'll make room for them to sit down, now please be silent your voice is very loud." Harry smiled sweetly mocking the arrogant boy.

"How dare you? Do you know who I am?"

"Sigh~ No but I have a feeling your going to tell me~" Harry huffed. This boy was starting to get annoying.

"Hmm~ Well my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy!" The boy proudly boasted.

Harry perked up at the last name surprised to hear it. "Malfoy?" He asked.

"Yes Malfoy." Draco smirked.

Ah! It made sense now. The sheer arrogance in his tone of voice. The demand for respect, and the thought of others being below him. So this was his son~ he never told me he had a son. Harry thought.

"Well then that's different, I wish to become friends with you." Harry said kindly and smiled.

"Wh….what!" Draco asked now very confused by this boys actions. Who was this strange/confusing boy?

"I said I wish for us to be friends." Harry stated again, reaching out his hand in hope to shake the others.

Draco looked down at Harry's hand, he sill thought he was a strange boy but his mysterious smile and bright emerald eyes caught his interest. He took Harry's hand and shook it firmly.

"Alright then friends." Draco smirked. "Wait you never said what your name was." Draco said interested.

"It's Harry….he trailed off not sure if he should tell Draco his last name.

"Ok? Anything else, like a last name?"

Harry thought about but it but in the end stuck with his first answer. "No…..its just Harry."

On that note the door opened reviling four first years, three boys and one girl.

"Draco! We've been looking everywhere for you! You could of told us were you sitting~" the girl exclaimed.

"Uh~ sorry guys~" Draco grimaced.

The students walked inside and closed the door behind them. They were about to sit down but then they noticed Harry.

"Who's that Draco?" The dark skinned boy asked with interest, Draco would never allow a stranger to sit with him unless he found them interesting.

"Oh! This is Harry." He gestured to Harry then turned to introduce his friends.

"Harry this is Vincent Crabbe," he pointed toward a short, chubby boy who just smiled and said he preferred to just be called Crabbe.

Next Draco pointed to a tall boy and said that his name was Gregory Goyle, who in turn said that he would like to just be called Goyle.

Draco then pointed to the dark skinned boy and was about to introduce him until the boy interrupted him so he could introduce himself.

"My name is Blaise Zabini pleasure to meet you." Blaise bowed.

"Blaise! don't interrupt me!" Draco complained.

"Well I'm sorry Draco but you were taking forever with the introductions~" Blaise drawled.

Harry just smiled at there antics.

"Uh! Hello I haven't been introduced yet." the girl piped up annoyed about being ignored.

"Sorry pans~" Draco apologized.

Humph! The name is pansy Parkinson. She smiled confidently.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Harry smiled.

They all took a seat, Blaise and pansy next to Draco and Crabbe and Goyle next to Harry.

"So have you heard the news! It seems Aden potter is going to Hogwarts." Pansy gossiped.

"Oh really, and here I thought Dumbledore would have him trained all by himself." Blaise scoffed..

Harry wasn't so into the conversation sense it was about his brother. He decide to tune it out.

"Who cares! I hear he's friends with a weasley!" Crabbe bellowed.

"A weasley?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, me and Goyle passed by their cart, he had a weasley in their as well as a mud blood! Also the little prat was boasting about himself every chance he got."

Harry perked up at this, he loved hearing people bashing his brother. The only other people who did it were himself of course and his friend tom.

"Humph! Of course he would boast, he's a spoiled little brat~" Draco scowled.

"Well it takes one to no one Draco." Pansy smirked.

"Shut up pansy!" Draco glared at the girl.

"Yes pansy you know that Draco is at least a bit more mature than potter.

Blaise smirked.

"that's for sure." Goyle added.

Everyone laughed as Draco pouted, surprisingly Harry laughed as well. He never felt comfortable with expressing his emotions to others beside tom, but Draco and his friends made him feel happy to be around. It was the first time he made friends his own age….and it felt great.

**Dmhp….)**

They talked about many things and made many jokes about how spoiled Aden was. Harry jumped in from time to time and made excellent jokes about Aden that made everyone laugh.

When the train stopped they all got off and followed a giant man yelling first years this way! The giant man led them to a lake with small boats waiting by the bank.

"Come on Harry you can ride with us!" Pansy said happily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on." Pansy took Harry's hand and got in a boat with Draco. Blaise rode with Crabbe and Goyle.

During the ride pansy talked and Harry and Draco listened. They all laughed when they saw everyone's awed and shocked faces as the castle appeared.

When the ride was over they grouped together and went into to the castle. The group of six snickered as they saw the dumbfounded looks on their future class mates.

A women came out next and introduced herself as professor McGonagall. She led them to a huge door and told them to wait until they were ready for them.

As she left Draco spotted Aden and of course being a Malfoy decide to cause some trouble.

"So the rumors are true, Aden potter is attending Hogwarts." He smirked. All the students gasped and started to whisper, Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes, and who would you be?" Aden asked.

"You don't want to know him mate, he's from the Malfoy family I was telling you about." Ron said beside Aden glaring at Draco.

Draco glared back but then smirked, "red hair, a face full of freckles and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a weasley~" he drawled.

"Yeah what of it?" Ron glared more fiercely

Draco's smirk widened, "oh~ nothing, its just that my father told me that weasley's are so poor and yet they have more children than they can afford." Draco bluntly said.

Ron's face got so red it matched the color of his hair. "Why you…!" He tried to throw a punch but was stooped as it hit someone else's palm. With a shocked face both Ron and Draco were surprised to see Harry standing in between them. Of course Aden was surprised at first but then he began to glare at Harry.

"Now, now we shouldn't fight. School hasn't even started yet. Harry smiled coldly. Which made Ron shiver, it wasn't a real smile and he could tell.

"What do you think your doing?" Aden asked annoyed by his brother.

"Well I'm stopping your friend here from hurting mine~" Harry drawled. He let go of Ron's hand, who walked back over to Aden. Harry smiled at Draco and told him that being a Malfoy means that one doesn't start childish fights. Draco was even more shocked and even blushed a little out of embarrassment.

"Ugh! You know what I mean! didn't I tell you to stay away!" Aden yelled at Harry furious.

"You know potter, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry just said yes and then turned to his brother.

"don't be so selfish Aden, I was just trying to help my new friend here. Besides the more you act like a prat, the worst your image looks~" Harry sneered.

"How dare you!" Aden yelled.

"What on earth is going on here?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced her. She looked at them skeptically and then sighed.

"Come on then follow me". she told them. She led them inside the great dinning hall where the older dents were waiting. Harry heard a girl talking about how the ceiling looked a sky, he rolled his eyes with distain. Then he spotted his parents sitting with others at the head table. A few of the teachers were glaring daggers at them. They didn't appreciate the way James demanded being the DADA teacher or the fact that Dumbledore allowed it!

Professor McGonagall led them to the front where they stopped in front of a moldy old hat that began to move and speak to them.

Introduced as the sorting hat, it was going to see which house they belonged to. McGonagall stood next to it and pulled out a scroll. She started to say names of students who went up and sat down on a stool. The sorting hat was placed on their heads and it yelled the name of the house they were placed into. All the houses clapped or either cheered. Gryffindor was the rowdiest, while slytherin was the most well mannered.

Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were put in slytherin. Draco didn't even have the hat touch his head for him to be put into slytherin. Harry heard Ron say that only bad wizards are put into slytherin. Harry scoffed and just rolled his eyes. their friend Hermione was put into Gryffindor.

A few more names and then it was pansy's turn, of course she was put into slytherin as well. Next was Aden, as she called his name a wave of sound erupted in the great hall. Everyone gossiped about Aden, James and Lilly smiled, while Aden smirked as he sat down.

The hat took no time at all to yell the name Gryffindor. The table cheered and many students shook his hand as he sat down. Fred and George didn't smile at all they really didn't like Aden, they were the only ones at the table not happy to have him in their house.

After a few minutes everyone quieted down and waited for the sorting to be over but they were very surprised to hear the name potter called again.

"Harry potter!" McGonagall called out.

More gossip was heard but it was said in whispers, everyone was generally surprised to know that the potters had a second child.

Blaise stood next to Harry and was shocked when he saw Harry walk toward the sorting hat. He looked toward the slytherin table and saw that Draco, pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were al shocked to see him go up as well. This whole time they were being friendly with a potter! It made no sense, he acted nothing like a potter!

Draco was even more confused than Blaise. How was it that a Malfoy like himself became friends with a potter so easily?

Harry walked up to the stool and sat down, he felt the hat being put on his head and then heard the hat's voice in side his head.

_My, my you're a dark one aren't you?_

Why I don't know what you mean? Harry asked sweetly as he giggled in his head.

_Humph! don't mess around with me child, you have a very dark heart so I wont beat around the bush. Though I must say I'm very disappointed with Dumbledore. I cant believe he could make such a stupid mistake, and for that you were forced to suffer. it's a pity really~_

I don't need your pity. Harry thought darkly.

_Fine, I didn't mean it that way, and don't worry I wont tell anyone about your so called friend~_

Just tell me what house I'm in already you stupid hat! The mention of tom set him off.

_Fine, fine_….."SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone gasped, all the teachers were shocked, and James and lily looked horrified. Harry just smirked at them all and went over to the slytherin table who were shocked as well. He smiled at Draco and sat next to him. No one was sure on what to do so McGonagall finished the sorting quickly and allowed Dumbledore to state the rules. Harry and his new friends didn't pay attention , they were to interested in asking Harry questions.

"You're a potter? No wonder you didn't tell me your last name! you tricked me!" Draco said.

"I did not trick you, I just don't like using my last name~ Harry said.

"Why not? Being a potter I would think you would be proud of that?" Goyle asked.

"Well I'm nothing like them, my mother and father forget about me all the time. that's why no ones ever heard about me, they leave me at home all the time." Harry said sadly.

They all felt a little bad after hearing that. "What about Aden?" Blaise asked.

"Aden? Ha! As you can see my brother hates me. He once said that he wished I was never born." Harry laughed sarcastically. Draco and the other's could see the hatred in his eyes as well as the sadness too.

"I guess this means that the potters aren't as perfect as they seem." Draco said.

"Humph! Of course they aren't. The potters are far from being perfect. They just pretend they are." Harry scoffed.

"Why do you say they?" You're a potter to. pansy said.

Harry just laughed and told them that he was never a potter. Sense the day he was born he was all was forgotten so why should he be apart of a family like that~

Draco watched Harry's face as he told about his so called family. He could see the hurt in his eyes and for some reason it hurt inside to know how Harry was treated. He was confused about ether to be friends with Harry or not because of him being a potter, but right now he didn't really care. He just hoped that his father wouldn't mind….

**Dmhp…)**

"What is the meaning of this! James yelled as he stormed into Dumbledore's office. He very upset, his son was sorted into that no good sneaky slytherin house. He wasn't going to have that.

"James calm down, I know it was a surprise, I was shocked as well." Dumbledore told him. He was sitting at his desk trying to figure out how Harry was put into slytherin as well as eating some lemon drops.

He smiled at James and offered him one.

"I don't want a bloody lemon drop! I want to know why Harry was put into slytherin!" James exclaimed.

"I would like to know as well!" Lilly asked beside him.

"Well I cant tell you….but you could ask the sorting hat?" Dumbledore gestured to the old hat that was placed on a shelve in the corner.

James ran to it and picked it up, he then threw it on top of Dumbledore's desk.

"Tell me why you sorted Harry into slytherin!" James demanded.

"Oww! I'm fine thanks~" the hat drawled.

"I don't have time for your sarcasm~" James said darkly.

"Humph! No need to get angry, anyway I cant tell you how he was sorted into slytherin or why~" the hat looked away.

"You little….! He pulled out his wand about to hex the old hat but was interrupted by his son Aden.

"Father why does it matter?" Aden asked as he walked in the room.

"Aden? Your suppose to be in your dorm room." Lilly said.

"I know, but I was curious on what you and father were going to do, and honestly I want to know why you care so much?" Aden calmly asked.

"What are you talking about? Your brother was put into slytherin!" James shouted.

"So? Who cares? It fits him perfectly anyway~" Aden drawled.

"What do you mean it fits him Aden?" Dumbledore asked.

Aden smirked, and laughed darkly inside his head. Maybe he could get them to think Harry was evil or something. Hey I was worth a shot~

With a smug face Aden went up to Dumbledore's desk.

"Well think about it? Harry was never a cheerful person to begin with. He never smiles, or laughs. Always keeps to himself, and lately his presence has become quite….dark~" he drawled grinning on the inside.

"Dark?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well just this morning he seemed to have no emotion at all." Lilly added.

"Exactly!" Aden smiled in triumph.

"Hmmm? Well maybe Harry is just different, that's all. You shouldn't worry James, I know your upset but your just going to have except the fact that Harry's in slytherin." Dumbledore smiled and popped another lemon drop in his mouth.

"Sigh~ fine…James trailed off.

"WHAT!" Aden exclaimed. You cant be serious! He thought.

"Aden what's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"Nothing~" he said through gritted teeth. He turned and left, leaving his parents and Dumbledore very confused.

**Dmhp…..)**

"Harry where are you going?" Draco asked. They were on their way to slytherin house but Harry pulled away from the crowed and started to walk the opposite direction.

"Just looking for someone that's all." Harry smiled and left. Draco didn't follow he had a feeling that if he did Harry would probably be annoyed by him, so he left him alone. Harry was such a mystery to him.

Walking down the hallway, Harry turned right and left looking for a certain greasy haired professor. That was until two students(twins?) appeared in front of him.

"What's a little first year doing walking the halls all alone?" One of them asked.

"Yeah lost little guy?" The other asked.

"Humph! I'm not lost just looking for someone that's all~" Harry drawled. He tried to pass them but they stepped in front of him again.

"Heh~ sorry if we're annoying you anyway my name's Fred and this is…..

George. Pleasure to meet you." The other twin finished.

"Pleasure." Harry said coldly but then noticed that they seemed familiar. "Wait, your weasley's aren't you?" He frowned. "Did your brother send you?" He asked them.

"Oh, Ron told us what happened but that's not why we approached you." Fred said.

"Yeah, actually we find you interesting. You're a potter and yet your in slytherin, how come we never heard about you?" George asked.

"Ask my brother, he'll tell you." Harry smirked, as he turned to leave again.

"Well honestly we don't want to ask Aden, he really does annoy us~" George said nonchalantly.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "Oh really?" He asked them now very much interested.

"Yeah, any time he comes over to our house he always manages to get us both in trouble. Because of him mom took away all our prank supplies." Fred said annoyed.

"Pranks?" Harry asked.

"Oh sorry we forgot, weasley's the name…

And pulling pranks is what we do best." George added.

"That sounds….fun." Harry said being honest. He was letting his emotionless mask fall in front of them reviling a starry eyed child who was very interested now. Pulling pranks on people did sound very fun.

"Yeah, that it is." George smiled.

"We were wondering if you would help us pull a prank on the annoying boy who lived?" Fred told him.

Before Harry could answer Severus snape showed up. Walking down the hallway, robe billowing behind him like usual.

"What's going on here? shouldn't you be in your dorm rooms." he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um…sorry sir we'll be going right away!" Both twins exclaimed. They turned to leave but not without Harry telling them that he would love to work with them. They both smiled and ran away because of Snape's dark look.

"You didn't have to do that. I think they're very entertaining." Harry told him.

"Annoying is more like it~" Severus sneered. "Did you have any trouble?" He asked changing the subject.

"No, no one would dare mess with a member of the potter's. Though I would rather not be one~" Harry sighed.

"I see~ Severus drawled.

"Anyway, you never told me Lucius had son?" Harry smiled slyly.

"You've met Draco…Severus trailed off.

"Yes, they're very much alike. Draco is very funny as well, we've already become good friends." Harry said with a true smile.

"Well….that's nice. Anyway your things are in your dorm, and be sure to send a letter to…him." Severus told Harry. He wasn't sure on what he was suppose to call Voldemort in front of Harry.

Harry grinning much like a snake which surprisingly made Severus flinch out of shook.

In a sing song voice Harry said "don't worry I will~"

**Yay! I finished! This was 10 pages long! Anyway sorry for neglecting the story I got re inspired after seeing the new Harry potter movie part 1. It was awesome!**

**Anyway I want Harry to seem like a creepy/cute kid with the sly smiles and creepy giggles. I also want Aden to seem like an annoying little brat always trying to get Harry or someone else in trouble. Plus I put Blaise in early because well he's damn hot! Ha~ so sexy! Yeah I'm perv what of it?**

**Anyway Hope you liked it!^_^**


End file.
